Actus Reus
by WindyWords123
Summary: Younger Injustice. Written halfway through the first season. Children are so innocent, wouldn't you agree?


_'Actus Reus' means 'guilty act' in Latin. It showed up as a synonym for 'injustice' and sounded considerably better. This is once again from the YJ anon meme. The characters are, in order, Mia Dearden, Billy Batson, Queen Perdita, and Garfield Logan._

* * *

Blood painted a redredred painting on the white sidewalk, and she couldn'tbreath couldn'tthink.

It was their fault. At first she had though it was the black spider's fault, but the girl in white had come and told her it wasn't ((without speaking at all)). She had asked her to come, and it wasn't really a choice, was it?

Her daddy's blood, pooled on the sidewalk.

The image burned in crimsonred and blindingwhite had sound, too –.

She drew another arrow, sweat dripping into her eyes.

Her daddy was gone – a sob wrenched itself from her throat, but she wasn't supposed to cry, it was _theirfault _and if she cried she couldn't... she couldn't...

But her daddy was gone.

It was their fault, and she'd do anything to...

She wouldn'tcouldn'tshouldn't tell anyone.

She's supposed to keep it a Secret.

~-!-~

The streets had been [filthyalleys nofood sothirsty] hard.

But... there had been {Prettybuildings nohurry nicepeople} hope then.

He almost remembered hope.

That had been before, with: Uncle Dudley home Captain Marvel lucky so lucky what other ten year old got to be on the League?

And that had been before: Blood grief revenge wasn't in time a little girl in white who _was_ she?

And that had been before: Training so tired what am I doing here ... And Vengeance. Always Vengeance.

He thought: Maybe, once upon a time, I was happy.

Before Training so tired what am I doing here _where am I_ and Vengeance.

Before Blood grief revenge wasn't in time a little girl in white who was she?

Why couldn't he remember anything like that?

Maybe, he thought: It was a Secret.

~-!-~

She got so lonely.

Ruling a country was hard, but she was the Queen.

\Her Mother had been Queen, before.\

\\Her Father had been King.\\

She had [advisers military executives politicians] to help.

She had [acquaintances] to stave off the loneliness.

Boring.

She had never had a {friend}.

The girl...

Had been friendly.

She knew.

She had never spoken a word, but she knew.

She knew she wanted her to come with her, too.

She had [the hardest thing she'd ever done] to rule.

She couldn't just leave.

Maybe if she kept it all a Secret?...

~-!-~

He knew what Life was like.

He knew.

You _Lived_, and if you couldn't Live, you **survived**.

And if you couldn't do that you died.

That was Life.

His father had died.

But he hadn't known his father.

Not like...

Not like [Plunging over a waterfall, _screaming _to getaway, water churning air too heavy telling him to **Live** but how could he Live if she died?]

Not like his Mother.

She had died.

He hadn't had anywhere to go, but the girl had led him here, and she had shown him what to do.

It was hard.

But his Mother had died.

He didn't know how he'd gotten here.

He didn't know where here was.

It was a Secret.

~-!-~

The Light was pleased with their newest recruitment agent.

Their plans were progressing smoothly. Of course, finding suitable children had been troublesome at first, but with the mole's information, tracking down significant candidates had become practically effortless.

And if they couldn't find any significant candidates, they'd simply make them.

After all, it wasn't as if there was any shortage of children.

The plan had been very simple: Children are innocent, and if heroes will not kill even the most corrupt criminal, they will not dare lay a finger on a child.

Let alone if they know those children.

After the battery of drugs and the recruitment agent's help, they would soon be molded into perfect soldiers, ready for battle. They'd simply have to introduce them to one another, let them become a team like that ridiculous 'Young Justice'.

Everything was going very well.


End file.
